


Heat

by Momoch93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gratuitous usage of fire anologies, M/M, Vampires, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoch93/pseuds/Momoch93
Summary: Fire was all consuming. It burned away everything it touched, it was painful and yet so pleasurable. Jesse wanted more.





	

Like the world was a blur. Like time stood still. Heat consumed him, fire licked at his insides. The lips on his doused the flames while also fanning them. His lungs burned, his heart raced; “Gabriel…” He watched the man grin. _His blood ran cold._

The two tumbled onto the bed, Jesse falling to his back, taking gasping breath before Gabriel’s lips were on his again. He whimpered in need, reaching his hands up to tug at Gabriel’s hair. The man growled against his lips and Jesse felt the sound travel through him, dropping straight into his stomach and lower. He pushed his hips up, grinding them against his partner’s, receiving a grunt in return. Gabriel’s hands went to Jesse’s shirt, pulling it open, ignoring the buttons popping off. Jesse had half a mind to be annoyed(he kind of liked this shirt) but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Gabriel’s lips traveled down his jaw, sucking and nipping as he reached his neck.

“Fuck...” Jesse panted, tilting his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Gabriel’s tongue dragged around his neck. “Gabriel, I-” He sucked in a breath, choking on a gasp as teeth sank into his neck. A quick prick he felt before the fire inside him _devoured_ him. He gasped out a moan, diving into the euphoria that swept through him. He clutched at his partner, fingers tight around Gabriel’s shirt as Gabriel kept one hand under his chin and threaded the other through Jesse’s hair. “ _Shit_.”

The fire continued to build, drowning him, dragging him under with each wave of pleasure that ran through his body. Shocks went down his spine, electricity coursing through him; his vision began to blur. Little pants and moans left his lips as Gabriel continued to drink, soft “ah” noises arose with each thrust of the vampire’s hips against his own, his dripping erection straining against the fabric of his pants. With each passing second, he was burning more and more.

And the burning was spreading, eating at his limbs, setting his chest aflame; _he wanted more_. And the fire threatened to take him whole, to ravage his body until he was nothing more than ash; _he was so close_. Pain, pleasure, torment, pure euphoria; searing white heat burst through him and he screamed.

He bucked his hips and he called his lover’s name again and again, asking for more, asking for him to stop, pleading and crying; the fire was too much, it wasn’t enough. “Gabriel!” The vampire then pulled away, licking his lips and stared down at the man with burning red eyes. He grinned and Jesse shuddered.

A dying flame flickered in his chest.


End file.
